The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Nest devices may be utilized for positioning and maintaining a position of a part during testing of the part and/or assembly of a device that includes the part. In some instances, the nest devices may be utilized for parts that may be relatively small, susceptible to damage due to forces applied to the part, susceptible to warpage due to forces applied to the part, or some combination thereof.
Legacy nest devices involved physical contact with the part to position the part relative to the nest device.